It's a Beautiful Life
by fabreasy
Summary: This is a Blesse drabble dedicated to my friends Ashley and Liz. They make me ship Blesse together and yeah hope you like it.


A/N: This was my very first time writing actual gay sex. I'd like to think it's not too bad. But eh, you never know. I wrote most of this all at night and there's probably a lot of messed up writing in here but oh well. This was inspired mostly because my friend thought that smut always sounded like soot and so she'd always talk about chimney sex. So I wrote it up for her. Hope you enjoy, if you like more of these then please review!

Jesse walked into the living making sure that no one else in the house had waken up or else the two of the would be caught. Waltzing his way over to the fire place Jesse crawls inside to see Blaine waiting for him. It was a good thing that it was big enough to fit the both of them. Not that they need much space for what they were about to do.

"I've been waiting for you." said Blaine as he rolled up the red knitted sweater he wore. It was a little stuffy being in the tight place together. But boy was Jesse St. James worth it. The way his curls were perfectly coiled together making waves of perfect brown hair.: Jesse gave a small smirk before brushing his hand to Blaine's face. He didn't know why but he was so interested in this new comer.

Something about him drew him in. He needed to have him, and if he didn't. Jesse felt as if his world were going to explode. "I'm sorry but you don't get this pretty without a good shower." he chuckled even though the real reason had been due to nerves. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat or two feeling the male's hand graze over his temple. "No worries, though you'll probably get dirty again." taking off the clip bow tie he stuffed the small item into his pocket. He usually never did this but grabbing a hold of Jesse's face he meshes his lips with his feeling the soft pouty lips kiss him back.

A low growl escaped from deep within Jesse's throat when he kissed back Blaine. He had never seen such fire from some one who was usually so sweet and a bit timid. "Fuck." he gasps before pinning Blaine against the wall. Moving his hand down in between them he rubs the front of Blaine's junk wanting to get him stiff and ready.: A groan came from Blaine's mouth when feeling Jesse's hands begin to rub his crotch. His mind was going all over the place but all he wanted to do was see and feel more of Jesse. Sweet glorious Jesse St. James. The man who rocked your world like the rockstar that he was. Moving his hands to the corners of Jesse's shirt he sheds it off of him staring at the beautiful pale body.

Leaning forward he presses his lips to his nipple taking the bud between his teeth and giving it a soft nibble. The moans coming from Jesse's mouth certainly did help. "..Blaine." moaned Jesse as he felt his lips ghost across his chest and stopping at his nipple. Biting his lips he places his other hand on top of Blaine's head tugging on his raven curls. "I need you." he whispered in his ear. Blaine gave a light shiver before pulling back to kiss his lips roughly. Slipping his tongue inside Jesse's mouth he moves his hands down to his belt unbuckling it and beginning to fall down his legs. Jesse's erection had already formed and boy...did he have a down on his lips Blaine removes his pants leaving them both to be almost nude.

It was a few pieces of clothing left that stopped them from becoming one. "Jesse..I love you." he whispered reminding him again just to give this whole secret sex place more meaning. Grabbing Blaine's face, Jesse gives him a sweet but passionate kiss. "As I love you Blaine." removing the boy's shirt he holds him close kissing the crook of his neck before giving him a few teasing couldn't help but let out a small whimper when Jesse bit onto his neck. Gripping the other boy's shoudler he leans forward giving him a bite. "I need you, so bad." he whispered before pushing down Jesse's boxers. Looking at the erection in full view now he feels his hard on begin to form and it throbbed for him.

Reaching back down in his pants Blaine tears open into a condom and rolls it on to Jesse's lightly as Blaine helped apply on the condom he turns the other boy's body around so that his back was facing him. "I'm going to go in nice and slow so I won't hurt you okay?" Blaine nodded his head feeling the need to have Jesse inside of him already. Relaxing he pushes himslef against Jesse. "I love you Blaine." he purrs before guiding his cock into Blaine's anus. A growl escaped from Jesses's throat as he let Blaine get used to feeling. Very slowly he began to thrust in and out of him feeling his world begin to heat up. His every moment sent the two of them to release a moan that was well needed to make this whole experience even greater."Oh god Jess, please..don't stop." Blaine could feel Jesse inside of him and it was glorious. It was was just him and Jesse becoming one.

Reaching his hand forward he grips onto his member beginning to stroke it. It was making the whole thing even more pleasurable could see Blaine stroking himself and if it were possbile he would say that it made him even more harder. "Let me." he whispered taking a hold of Blaine's erection. Stroking it he applies a small pressure with every stroke. Jesse could feel himself reaching to his peak very quickly. Sucking on the spot behind Blaine's ear he thrusts faster into him while stroking harder onto Blaine."Fuck" grunted Blaine placing his hands onto the wall. He loved every minute of it and was sure that he'd get to his climax more than ever now.

Turning his head slightly he's able to get a kiss from Jesse as he the other boy thrusted harder into him. "I'm so close." he groans feeling the tight feeling form in his abdomen."I'm close too, Blaine come for me..just for me.." he growled in his ear before a gave another thrust. Reaching his climax he lets out a howl almost gripping onto Blaine as he rode it out. Pulling out of him he spins Blaine around giving him a heated kiss, he tugged on his bottom lip as he kneeled down in front of him. "I want you to come in my mouth." he demands before taking his penis into his mouth.

Blaine let's out a small wail as his hips begin to thrust into Jesse's mouth. Sucking fast and hard Jesse cups Blaine until he knows for sure that he's going to come. And by Blaine's moans he know's he's was with a few more sucks that Blaine hit his peak and was riding out his climax bucking his hips into Jesse's mouth releasing his load into him. "Jesse!" he hissed before gripping onto his hair. Swallowing up all of Blaine he panted pulling away from his junk. "You sir, happen to have a wonderful taste." wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb he leans in to press a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips.

An hour later the two snuggle up on the couch with now lit fire. "You know sometimes I don't get why I listen to you but chimney sex isn't as bad as I thought it'd be." giggling Blaine buries his face into Jesse's neck. "Well it's all about trying out the fun places. Even if they are tight and small." chuckling to himself he wraps his arms around Blaine keeping him close. "I love you so much Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend keeping the moment sweet and simple. "As I love you Jesse St. James." he repeated the words from Jesse earlier before looking back into the fire.

Remember, reviews make me a happy camper. :D


End file.
